gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wu Zi Mu (mission)
Wu Zi Mu is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Cesar Vialpando from an area just south of the town of Montgomery in Red County, San Andreas. Mission Carl is waiting for Cesar in the meeting place, who is apparently late for a race. Later on, Cesar arrives, who explains that he is late because didn't know when the race would start. Later, the organizer of the race, Wu Zi Mu, arrives. He introduces himself to Carl, who introduces himself to Woozie. He tells Carl that the races here a high stakes, and they may reward the winner with cash or a pink slip. Later on, Carl hops on to his vehicle of choice, and goes to the starting point. Then, the race begins, with Carl and Woozie participating. They race through different parts of Red County, like in Blueberry and in Blueberry Acres. Then, Carl manages to get to the finish line in The Panopticon first, after CJ won the race Woozie congratulates him and makes an offer of partnership if he go to San Fierro. Both disperse when they hear the police sirens. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Win the race Reward The reward for this mission is $5000 and the mission Farewell, My Love... is unlocked. In addition, once the race tournaments are unlocked, the race featured in this mission is offered as part of the tournament; however, as the player has already completed it here, they receive credit for it and do not need to do it again (except to improve their time). Tips and Tricks *Good vehicles for this mission are the Buffalo or the Rancher, they both have good speed, handling, and off-road traction. The Buffalo can be found at Catalina's hideout, while the Rancher can easily be found in the countryside. The Rancher has better off-road handling, but the Buffalo is faster *It is possible to attempt to complete either of the Unique Stunt Jumps in Blueberry Acres while driving through the farm; if done correctly, this can give the player a good lead on the other racers. Trivia *Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, can be seen in the background of the opening cutscene. Although two other protagonists have been seen in past games (Victor Vance in the Introduction and Toni Cipriani in his missions for Claude) they were not introduced as protagonists, making this the first mission to feature another known protagonist. *The race may be repeated in the Los Santos Race Tournaments, accessed in Little Mexico, Los Santos. It can be found as "Badlands A". *No matter which vehicle the player chooses at the beginning of the mission, Carl is seen with a ZR-350 during the ending cutscene. *Although Woozie drives a pink bulletproof Fortune during the mission, he is seen with a Bravura during the ending cutscene. *This is the first appearance of Wu Zi Mu. *There is a rare glitch that happens in the begining of the mission, after you finish watching the first cutscene CJ will mysteriously die and the mission will fail. It is possible to see blood during the cutscene but with no dead body, after CJ dies woozie will say "whats going on?" and the crowd will scream and run away. *The mission can be done in a Walton (video) Video Walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Races